Prediction of the 220th Night
by WOFWalker
Summary: One-shot. A prediction of what the 220th night is going to be like. (Not going to really happen, just a small humor and crack).


" _Do you understand, Mana? That is who we are. You and I. Nea and Mana. The two of us were once 'one'. We were the 'Millenium Earl'."_

Nea D. Campbell smiled brightly as he explained to the Millen-, no, Mana. Their faces, Mana's face and Allen's face, were held up close together. Allen's hands, both his Innocence and his normal gently embraced the Earl's face.

Footsteps were heard from the alleyway, coming from both ends.

"Allen!"

"Earl!"

From behind the Earl's back, Sheryl, Maashima, and Jasdevi appeared. From behind Allen's back, Kanda, General Tiedoll, and the Finders appeared.

"Eh?" Both sides stared dumbfounded.

That was when Johnny, who was unconscious during the exchange Nea and the Earl made, woke up. He lifted his head and blinked his eyes to clear away the blurriness.

"Ah…"

There he saw what looked like Allen and a Noah….. _kissing_ each other. It seems to be what the two different sides are also thinking.

And to make things worse, the real Allen suddenly re-emerged from his trance. The last thing he remember is being pushed away by the Earl into a brick wall. Now, he's basically... _caressing_ with the Earl's...no. Allen's eyes widened. Mana?

That was also when he realized behind this Mana look-alike that three Noahs were gaping at him. He felt something burn behind and slowly turned his head around to see not only Kanda and Johnny, but also General Tiedoll and the Black Order finders flabbergasted.

WIth a realization, Allen noticed the position he originally was in. To both sides, it seemed he was making out with this Noah looking like Mana. Allen doesn't know whether to be frozen shocked that Mana is right there in front of him or to be flushing in embarrassment at the position he is in. It didn't take long for Allen to decide.

Allen stayed rock-still as he began blushing red.

Why does these things always happen to him?!

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, I hope this is okay. I'm so terrible. This thought just came randomly into my mind. It's my first one-shot, so please be gentle with the reviews.**

 **To those who read my Walking on to Magic, I have excuses you can choose to believe or not on why I haven't continued for a while:**

 **1) I believe in the horoscopes. And my horoscope is Leo. Leo tends to be humorous and creative. Unfortunately, we can be stubborn and lazy. Keyword is "lazy".**

 **2) The 219th had really stumped me. It's going to take a while to write a creative story from that point.**

 **3) Rumors were flying about how Lavi can be the Heart accomodator. And I'm _almost_ ready to believe it. This kinda makes it even harder for me.**

 **But nevertheless, here's a small sample to show that I'm still continuing on Walking on to Magic.**

 _"And it was by pure luck that the Second Exorcist that Allen helped escape along with a retired scientist from the Black Order have found Allen, who was street performing as a clown." Then Binns raised an eyebrow. "The Second Exorcist has a 'beansprout-radar' installed in him which helped him find Allen."_

 _The whole class sweatdropped._

 _'Rabbit yakiniku sounds pretty nice right now...' Allen thought murderously._

 **And there you have it. Also, from the last chapter of Walking on to Magic, the winning pairs are Yullen and Lucky! Congrats! And here's a sample of what's going to be called "Accidentally Paranormal."**

 _"So what did they say?" Nea stared absently at Timcanpy._

 _"They said the pellets you give to them are absolutely horridly disgusting."_

 _Nea looked offended. "Hey! I paid a lot for those pellets!"_

 _'Then your sense of picking food is terrible,' Timcanpy chirped._

 _Allen told Nea what Timcanpy said. Nea crumpled onto the chair nearby._

 _"Do you need some blood, Nea? You really do look hungry," Allen pressed._

 _"I'm fine. There's still some in the fridge," Nea replied. "I'm just going to feel really, really bored."_

 _Allen chuckled. "Well, nothing you can do about it."_

 _Nea mumbled out something incoherent. Allen looked at the clock hung on the wall._

 _"Whoops! Gotta get to work! See you later, Nea! Take care of Tim and Crown!"_

 _Before Nea can answer back, Allen was already gone._


End file.
